justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
XMas Tree
"XMas Tree" by Bollywood Santa is featured on , , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Both dancers have darker skin than other dancers. P1 P1 is a woman who is wearing a green dress with two gold stripes at the bottom. She also wears a pink sari. Her hair is black. P2 P2 looks like Santa Claus. He wears red and white clothes and also has a long white beard. Also, his red headwear resembles a turban. Bollywoodxmas coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Bollywoodxmas coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) Bollywoodxmas coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Bollywoodxmas coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Background The dance appears to take place on a frozen lake with snow covering the area around it. It also takes place during the night, and elephants and elves appear. A huge snowy Christmas Tree also remains in the background throughout the routine. Gold Moves The routine has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are all the same: All Gold Moves: 'Open your arms and lift your left leg in an Indian pose (as displayed by the Pictograms). Bollywoodxmas gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Bollywoodxmas gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game Bollywoodxmas gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Bollywoodxmas gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Xmas Tree appears in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero '''(Cray Cray Duet) Community Remix XMas Tree had a Community Remix, but it was removed after Christmas. The following are featured: * UbiMouss France * PrimoEndymion4 Republic * KnockedStatue92 Italy * Anderlini Canada * LagArrnor USA * Vitorhcl Brasil * iFartedHereFYI Australia * Twefor Peru * danidlazzr USA * TinklyChimera44 USA * teriog85 Italy * kaarenn Canada * BigDaddy is BIG USA * Ader18 USA * SimplY4Chaos Canada * xConigonz90 Chile * DriedTortoise14 USA * JuanySaml Mexico * sonicowo Mexico * Juninxx13 Brasil * AlertChunk21 Brasil * SpinexTargaryen Kong * AlissonW4ke Brasil Trivia *The dancers have the same skin tone as Prince Ali. * This is the second Christmas-themed song in the series after Crazy Christmas. * P2 was leaked through his avatar. * The song samples Jingle Bells - the tune of Jingle Bells in the tune of this song. ** O Christmas Tree is also sampled in the lyrics. * This is the first non-Solo song to have a Community Remix. It is followed by Only You (And You Alone). * There is one pictogram error at 1:35. * The game files show that the song's original title was Bollywood XMas. * The version has a glitch: the YEAH! effect is accidentally played twice, once before the Gold Move is actually performed and once when the Gold Move is performed well. * Some samples from XMas Tree are used in Just Dance Machine s Bollywood routines. *In , after Gold Move 2, the gifts fly to the sides of the screen. In , instead, the gifts fly to the front of the screen. *This is the second song to have increased speed, after Gold Dust. Gallery Game Files Bollywoodxmas.jpg|''XMas Tree'' Bollywoodxmas cover albumcoach.png| and album coach bollywoodxmas_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Bollywoodxmas cover.png| cover Bollywoodxmas cover@2x.jpg| cover Bollywoodxmas cover 2x china.png| cover Bollywoodxmas p1 ava.png|P1's avatar on Bollywoodxmas p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on and later games Bollywoodxmas p2 golden ava.png|P2's Golden avatar Bollywoodxmas p2 diamond ava.png|P2's Diamond avatar Bollywoodxmas ava.png|The elephant's avatar on Bollywoodxmas pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bollywoodxmas jd2016 menuprogression.gif|''XMas Tree'' on the menu Bollywoodxmas jd2018 menu.jpg|''XMas Tree'' on the menu xmastree screen .png| loading screen Bollywoodxmas coachselection.png| coach selection screen Others Bollywoodxmas trailer gameplay.png|Trailer gameplay Videos Official Audio XMas Tree by Bollywood Santa (Audio) Gameplays 'Classic' XMas Tree - Just Dance 2015 XMas Tree - Just Dance 2016 XMas Tree - Just Dance Now XMas Tree - 舞力全开：活力派 XMas Tree - Just Dance 2018 'Community Remix' XMas Tree (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation en:XMas Tree